Beautiful and Deadly
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: Attention! The House of Ra Publishers gives you the only autobiography of Sir Harry Potter! On his life after the War, Vampires, and Malfoy, and his thoughts on all three subjects! Warning- Rated PG 16 for violence, adult content and language.
1. The Beginning

_Beautiful and Deadly_

_Part the First_

_A Story in Three Parts of the Taming a Vile Creature- To Whit, the Vampire_

_Narrated by Sir Harry Potter, Order of Merlin, First Class (awarded for Bravery)_

_Edited and Published by The House of Ra Publications, Circa 2029_

… … …

The war had ended quite abruptly, at least for me. I mean, when Voldemort was actually defeated by the Killing Curse, everything became one huge, never ending party. Invitations to this ball, pleading demands from friends to be allowed to tag along- hell, I even got some marriage proposals. Which is just weird, cause really- why would you want to marry someone you know nothing about?

Anyway, that is not where I was going with this. What I really have to tell you (or else Hermione would have my head, and I am rather partial to it staying on my shoulders) is how I managed to woo (heh, funny word) the Vampire faction of the population over to the "Light Side". Which has everything to do with the War ending, and nothing to do with marriage proposals.

So, I'd say maybe three months after the End, everything had started to die down, which meant I could go out in public with out starting a riot, and I was enjoying the normalcy. Well, for me, at any rate. I could go out in public, which was cool, and could finally catch up on all the news that the parties, balls, and such had kept me away from. Which is when I learned that since the Death Eaters had all been rounded up, the Public was looking for something else to persecute. What they had settled on was Vampires.

Now, mind you, Vampires have always been a problem in any Wizarding society, simply for the fact that they are attracted to magical blood. However, since Voldemort was gone, and since the papers needed something to report on now, they turned to, and I quote, the "Vampire Menace". Which is ridiculous, since Vampires had not increased their activities, or started being more prevalent than usual. Actually, for Vamps, they were laying rather low. I say it that way because in the normal way of things, Vampires like being in the center of everyone's attention.

And it's a rather deserved attention, since by nature, Vampires are attracted to beautiful things, which means they only turn beautiful humans, who are usually (I haven't seen one who isn't) vain.

Anyway, to get back to the point of this…_thing_ I'm writing, I could go outside. Without being molested. I usually wore a glamour, just incase. But I was still high on the victory, so it took me a couple months to see the increase in Anti-Vamp wards (by law, they have to be visible to the naked eye), to see the decrease of Vampires in the shops of magical alleys, such as Diagon, in London, or Rue de Maurice, in Paris. Which is bad for business, since Vampires are usually really old, with a ton of money, and a desire to spend it on things they have absolutely no need for. No one really saw that angle until later, when sales for the year at very many beauty retailers sank like a stone.

But when I did notice it, the first person I went to was Hermione, my walking, talking information source on everything under the sun. And the Moon, too, as it were. Anyway, she said that it is human nature to find something to devalue and vilify, if only to justify themselves. So I asked her why people couldn't just enjoy their hard won peace, without finding something to screw it up, and her answer was, "People might like the idea of a Utopian Society, but very few of us would be able to live in one."

Direct quote. It's a little scary that the things she says always stick in my head, but for the life I me, I can't remember things my professors taught me.

Um, anyway. Before that point, I hadn't ever met a Vampire, but I went out of my way afterwards to make sure I did. And it was a little surprising (and weird) to see that Vampires treated me with the same respect and deference as the wizarding population.

And boy, you should have see the fuss the papers made about my new friends. _"Chosen One befriends Killers!" "Golden Boy No Longer So Golden?" _and on they went. Of course, one paper didn't say anything about it, but Luna ran _The Quibbler_ now, so I shouldn't have expected it to.

Anyway, in one year, I had gone from "The Golden Boy, Savior of Us All" to "What's that idiot child up to now?"

But I have never cared for the opinions of those who know nothing of me, and I wasn't about to start now. So, I remained friends with the Vampires, learned about history from them (they are much better at that then Binns), and ignored the papers. Things were going grandly for me, at any rate, until about a year and a half after the War ended. Which is when I ran into Malfoy for the first time in years.

And of all the places I hadn't expected to see him, a Vampire Ball (Humans attendant) was at the top of the list. It was actually a Ball in my honor, which was a little embarrassing, and I was picking my way through the buffet they had thoughtfully provided, chatting with the other mortals there, when I saw him. And you know, I don't think I _could_ think of a minute of two after seeing him.

Because he was beautiful. Gorgeous. Sensual. And very, very surprised to see me. But he glided up to me anyway, and it sort of _clicked_ in my head that he must be a Vampire, for no human could move that smoothly, that effortlessly, that soundlessly.

His voice was like a velvet purr. "I had heard that the Great Harry Potter was slumming, but I didn't expect to _see_ it."

And the arrogance in his voice was completely unchanged from the youth I remembered. Habit kicked in, and I snarled back, "Well, I'd have never expected to hear you refer to a place _you_ grace with your presence as a slum."

He laughed. He _laughed_, and I really, I mean I desperately, wanted to hit him. "Oh, Potter," he purred again, "how I missed these inane fights of ours." And before I could reply, he'd glided away, and I had to put down my glass before I shattered it.

That meeting quite thoroughly ruined the night for me, even though I still pretended to be light hearted and carefree. When I got home, I Firecalled Hermione. Asleep though she had been, she woke right up when the name Malfoy came tumbling out of my mouth.

After I had explained the encounter, she sighed and said, "Just be careful, Harry, please?"

I promised, and ended the call. But I couldn't sleep the rest of that night, and puzzled over him until early in the morning.

Over the next few weeks, I'd run into him everywhere. I mean, these are the same places I'd always gone, and only now was he showing up? Of course, I knew these meeting were on purpose, to tease me and frustrate me, because they always started with my brain stuttering at the sight of him, and ended with a gliding retreat.

And something began to click in my head. In the two years since I had first befriended a Vampire, none of them had challenged me, none had been anything but nice, hospitable, and a bit, well, _scraping_. Malfoy, on the other hand, was still himself. Well, himself, but distilled into something so perfectly him that I found I wasn't annoyed to be teased and taunted by him, since I couldn't imagine him being anywhere near as nice as the others I had met.

But it didn't faze me- no, not at all. I liked the stimulation he provided, hell, I probably needed it to avoid getting a big head. (Get your minds out of the gutter. I mean, _really_.)

_Any_way, one day I was sitting in a coffee house with a few Vampiric friends when I cut myself on a knife while buttering my toast. The sudden stillness made me look up, and I froze when I saw the looks on their faces. Need, greedy need, was etched into them, and their hands were clenched painfully tight. Wandlessly, I healed the cut and vanished the blood, and they relaxed, and cast sheepish looks at me, and apologized, but my mind was going down other paths as I told them not to worry about it.

This, I realized when I got up to leave, was the reason the Wizarding population was so afraid of Vampires. Because, no matter how mild and docile they might seem, if blood came into the mix, they became the predators everyone feared.

And I had another realization- Malfoy was different from the others, in a way I hadn't noticed before now. That smooth glide, the mind shuttering beauty, the voice, all of it was a hunting mechanism. And I wondered what he would do, if he got a sniff of my blood.

Now, what I had started planning wasn't as foolish as you might think. I had practice fighting Vampires- they had been Voldemort's favorite shock tactic, and living the good life for two years could not possibly dull the edge of a blade that had been sharpened in war since I was eleven. If he reacted badly, it would be the work of a moment to kill him.

I was prepared for our next meeting, and when it came, and I had the opportunity, I 'accidentally' cut myself on an envelope. There was no reason to tell him it had a sharpening charm on it.

But as blood seeped out of the cut, I looked at his face, waiting for the moment when he smelled the tang of it. And when he did, his face was a marble statue, carved full of longing and desire and a strange, burning light in his eyes.

I healed the cut, of course, and vanished the blood, but Malfoy's face remained unchanged. But for the flicker in his eyes that gleamed brighter, nothing changed. And then he was gone, and I was left with more than enough to keep my mind occupied.

… … …

_Here endeth the first part of our publication. The next part will be printed with in the next few days. It is the hope of The House of Ra Publishers that you enjoyed this first installment, and will anxiously await the next. _

_Enjoy the rest of your day!!_


	2. The Middle

_Beautiful and Deadly_

_Part the Second_

_A Story in Three Parts of the Taming a Vile Creature- To Whit, the Vampire_

_Narrated by Sir Harry Potter, Order of Merlin, First Class (awarded for Bravery)_

_Edited and Published by The House of Ra Publications, Circa 2029_

… … …

Research was never my strong point, unless I was interested, and Malfoy (and Vampires) interested me a great deal. So I went home and got started. First, I wrote all I knew of Voldemort's trained legions of Vampiric soldiers- speed, viciousness, deadly accuracy and their incredible stealth. Of the Vampires I knew personally, the list was- kind, friendly, and self controlled. And then there was Malfoy's list- beautiful, self controlled, and stealth (he must have it, given how he moves).

I looked at the lists, a bit puzzled. It was almost as though Malfoy was a bit of both, mixed rather well into one whole. I began to wonder why the Vampires I knew where so nice to me, why they sometimes fawned over me as the Savior. I wondered why Malfoy didn't seem affected- was it because we knew each other, before? Or something else? And I began to wonder if there were more Vampires like Voldemort's out there, somewhere.

But my mind wasn't built for really big puzzles, so I brought all the things I had learned to Hermione. When I finished telling her, she sat there and thought about all the information of about a half hour. I was starting to get antsy when she finally started talking.

She said, "You can't expect to group all Vampires together, Harry. For one, they all come from different walks of life, and for two, no matter what they eat, they are people."

I scowled at her, hating when she put things together in a way that made _sense_.

She shrugged. "I don't quite know what to think, Harry. Just, if you must keep taunting Vampires with fresh blood, please be careful." Which I, of course, promised to be.

But Malfoy was still on my mind, and for the life of me (not literally, I'll have you know), I couldn't stop thinking about him. The next time I saw him, I resolved, I'd ask him all my questions.

My opportunity came sooner than I had hoped, because I saw him the very next day. Walking out of the Ministry is not the easiest thing to do at dusk on a workday when everyone wants to shake your hand, but when a Vampire glides through the crowds, you'd be amazed how fast they disappear.

"Malfoy," I greeted, when I could think past his face (and those glacier grey eyes).

"Potter," he returned, a touch sardonically. I didn't care.

"Hey, listen- can I ask you a couple of questions?"

Malfoy glared at me through narrow eyes. "What precisely would you like to know?"

I knew Malfoy well enough to know that this wasn't permission, that he wanted to know my questions before deciding to answer them. Or to not. I shrugged. "I'd like to know about Vampire society, a bit, and about why the only ones I've met keep falling over themselves to be nice and…_human_ to me."

His glare intensified, but as we turned a corner, heading towards a little bistro, I figured out that the expression was his 'thinking' face.

He waited until we were seated, and I had ordered, before beginning. "Vampiric Society," I could hear the capitals on the two words, "is split into three parts. The largest part is made up of those who can, and want, to interact with mortals. They're generally easy going, mild mannered, and can stomach the taste of Ministry regulated blood." I think anyone else would have balked over talk like that at the table, but I'd been through a war, and didn't care anymore.

"The second largest part is made up of Vampires who are wild, out of control. Those who are consumed by bloodlust, or are too young to hand being in a crowd. Those are left to their own devices, as long as they obey the two Main Laws- Take no lives, Willing donors only."

His grin was lupine as he said, "And the third part is for when the Wanderers get out of control. It's the smallest part, and the most controversial. Because they take lives to protect."

And suddenly, pieces of the puzzle fell together. "You're in the third part. That's why you're different from the rest of them. You'd have to be, to hunt down renegades."

His grin was pleased that I had figured it out, his eyes annoyed that he had made it so easy. I grinned back, fighting the urge to laugh in triumph.

His eyes flickered to my right, then back, and before I could turn around, the waiter placed my order on the table. My grin got a bit wider.

As I tasted the roast duck, I thought on what he had said. It really did explain why the other Vamps avoided him a little, why he seemed so much _more_ than they. And I suddenly wondered if drinking 'Ministry approved blood', as opposed to that of a willing donor, made a difference. Was the first group so mild because their instincts had been dulled down, squashed by free, probably manufactured, blood? Did human blood, straight from a vein, sharpen the focus and skill and instincts to the extent that I saw in Malfoy?

I'd finished my food before my thoughts had resolved themselves.

I looked at Malfoy, a question in my mind that I couldn't quite voice. I thought of all I knew about Vamps, gleaned in my two year acquaintance with them. I knew what a hungry Vampire looked like, knew that even the 'tame' ones got nasty and evil tempered if they left it too long.

Before I could think about what I was doing, I'd summoned in a red wine glass, cut open my wrist, and filled it to the brim. With my blood. Fresh from the vein. When it was done, I healed the cut and placed the glass (crystal, my mind objected, leaded crystal) in front of Malfoy. The pain of the cut was worth it, if only for his face.

Because incredulous wasn't a strong enough word to cover it. Astonishment, hunger, and that blazing spark of some thing in his eyes that I couldn't identify. But he still hadn't touched the glass, and now I was getting annoyed. "I thought that blood was best when warm, Malfoy." The sound of his name seemed to jerk him out of his trance, and he looked around the small, empty room before hesitantly reaching out and lifting the glass to his mouth.

His hand was shaking.

I watched curiously as he took a sip, then clenched the edge of the table in a grip so firm, I was betting he'd left fingerprints. Then he drank it all down. I wanted to say gulped, but couldn't because even at the speed with which it disappeared, I got the impression that he was savoring every drop.

When the glass was empty of even a coating of blood, he placed it back on the table. His coloring was better, his skin a healthy, living color, opposed to the pallor it had had before. His eyes were sparkling, and he breathed in deep, as though he was trying to catch the last scents of something mouthwatering.

When it looked like his brain had regained control, I quirked an eyebrow at him, but all he did was smile, and murmur, "Who would have thought Potter to be so generous? I enjoyed the taste of your roast duck, though. They did an excellent job with it."

I laughed, which I think surprised him. But he grinned a bit wider, and as we got up and walked out, leaving money on the table, he said, "As much as I enjoy your company, it's well past dusk, and there are unsavory characters out and about. If you'll pardon me, there are a great many who need to be attended to."

I grinned, and laughed, saying with a bow, "Of course, Malfoy. Enjoy."

His bow was more fluid than mine, his voice descending again to the purr which had first caught my attention. "Oh, I plan on it."

Then he turned and was gone, drifting into the shadows like he was never even there.

As I headed home, I wondered if I should tell Hermione any of this. But she'd told me to be careful, and I had been (and feeding a hungry vampire _is _being careful).

I think that grin was plastered on my face until I fell asleep, blood loss making that even easier than ever.

… … …

_Here endeth the second part of our publication. The next and last part will be printed with in the next few days. It is the hope of The House of Ra Publishers that you enjoyed this current installment, and anxiously await for the last. _

_Enjoy the rest of your day!!_

_The Publishers would like to take a moment to thank their generous Patron, Lady Windseeker, for the funds which allowed the continued printing of this account. We also want to commend her own works, and hereby recommend that you, the readers of this account, visit our homepage and follow the link emblazoned across the top._


	3. The End But Not Really

_Beautiful and Deadly_

_Part the Last_

_A Story in Three Parts of the Taming a Vile Creature- To Whit, the Vampire_

_Narrated by Sir Harry Potter, Order of Merlin, First Class (awarded for Bravery)_

_Edited and Published by The House of Ra Publications, Circa 2029_

_Warning: May be inappropriate for Children under the age of sixteen. Following scenes contain violence, adult language, and adult content._

… … …

I guess the story is drawing to a close, because everyone knows how this ended. But Hermione is quite serious that I tell all, so I shall think back to the day after our dinner, and tell you about the fight I got into about Malfoy with, of all people, my dear friend Chrystoff.

Chrystoff is an old Vampire, old and brilliant. From what he's told me, and what I've gathered, he was born in the seventeen hundreds in Russia, to an old family, of whom he is the last. But anyway, we fought because he could smell an unfamiliar Vampire on me, and could tell I was still recovering from a bloodletting. He wanted to call in the Enforcers (I gather that was what they called the sect of Vampires Malfoy belongs to- how original, yes?), to hunt down whatever creature had done this to me.

And the old fart didn't, or more likely, _wouldn't_ believe me when I said I was fine, that I had willingly given the Vampire my blood. Well, and so- he could not believe me until Kingdom Come, it wouldn't change my mind about Malfoy. So we decided to change the subject, each of us knowing the other wouldn't agree, and talked about Vampiric Society until well into the night.

When I left him to an old book, it was close to one in the morning, and even though the streets of London are not the safest place to be at that time, I decided to walk home. I was a wizard, after all- why should I be afraid?

Unfortunately, hubris is an act punishable by what you least expect, so when a Vampire lunged at me out an empty shadow, my reactions were less than… excellent. The following three seconds were the most intense of my life since the end of the war, and though I had been caught unaware, battle honed reflexes are hard to part with anyway. At any rate, I'd used a charm to saw off its fangs, and was halfway through one to decapitate it, when the Vampire was ripped off of me and thrown into a brick wall.

It's attempt to lunge at whatever dragged it off me was thwarted by, when I could see, Malfoy. The Vampire, enraged, struggled to free itself from Malfoy, but the blond (I think this was the first time I had noticed his hair, and once I had, I realized the perfection of his face and eyes, to have kept me from it) held it with contemptuous ease. Over the snarls and thrashing of his captive, Malfoy's eyes met mine, and in those grey depths was a furious pleasure. I shivered, and wished the other Vampire wasn't there. What beauty, what power and viciousness exuded from him as he controlled that now pathetic, helpless wreck of a Vampire.

But Malfoy's eyes returned to his victim, and he whispered something in it's-_her-_ ear, something that made her slump against the wall and moan. With a flick of his wrist, he released her, then glided over to me. He was bare centimeters away when he stopped. His breath (I hadn't known that Vamps needed to breathe, up until then- I'd known they could) washed over my face, and the look in his eyes made me feel like I was drowning, because he was beautiful and deadly, glorious and merciful.

I swallowed hard as his bloody hands came up and caressed my cheek, drawing along the edge of the jaw, as he murmured, "There are ways, you know, to bind a Vampire to you for life. When you offered me a cup of your blood, freely given, with no conditions, I thought that you knew that." Here he stopped, and I gathered my scattered wits to try to understand what he was saying.

"But you didn't." He breathed out, wonder making his voice soft, and strong. "You didn't, and so I drank, binding myself to you, and you to me." He came closer, lips fluttering along my skin as he talked. I wondered at the heat radiating from him.

"You are mine, Potter. Mine, for ever and for always, just as I am yours." Malfoy pulled back, just a bit, so I could see into his eyes as he asked, "What say you to this?"

Well. I couldn't think of anything to say, but there were a great many things I wanted to do. I was pretty sure he understood the meaning behind the kiss that landed softly on his lips, but just to make sure, I wound my hands in his hair (which felt just as glorious as it looked) and kissed him harder.

When he pushed me back against the wall, and the rough brick smoothed into painted walls, I thanked every god I could think of for accidental magic, and shoved him towards the bedroom.

Well.

That is how Malfoy and I came together, and no, I won't tell you the details. But you have all seen my glorious companion, have wondered at his wit and charm and the long, lovely lines of him. You can well guess what happened, but even your wildest dreams can't grasp how amazing he is. But since Malfoy is reading this over my shoulder (_he calls me Draco in the bedroom- don't you dare delete this, lover)_, as you can tell, I will tell you this much- however much being a Vampire enhanced his beauty and charm and wit, it enhanced his arrogance, self-centeredness, and vanity.

But, however much he irritates me, I am certain of two things- with out him, I wouldn't be alive, and I wouldn't know what it means to truly love someone.

Now, one last thing to clear up, incase someone who's been living in a hermitage for the past thirty years reads this. Vampires are now quite accepted in our culture, are now actively working with wizards, instead of creeping on the sidelines. They make the best history teachers. And stock brokers.

And I can look forward to spending the rest of several lifetimes with my vexing, deadly, wonderfully demanding and gorgeous Malfoy.

_(By the way, darling, they had better change the introduction to this little work of yours before they publish it. I am not above becoming a 'Vile Creature', if that is what they insist on calling me, and blood will be shed if it is not. And after reading the other two parts, I must say that I also hope the publishers get new editors for this third part. Your grammar is atrocious, love. You use the-dare I call it _word_- um like it's going out of style. Publishers these days- what a pity.)_

… … …

_The editors of The House of Ra Publications would like to say that Mr. Potter specifically stated that he would like the account to remain as written. In accordance with his wishes, no words have been changed, but that which spell check deemed worthy. _

_Thank you all for your interest in this account, and be sure to look for the Three-In-One printing, available 30 June, 2029_

_And now, we at The House of Ra bid you a fond farewell, and hope to see more of you as we try to ascend to the spot of Number One bestseller._

_Farewell!_

_(We would also like to apologize for the lateness of this installment- our systems shut down, giving us no internet access for these past two and a half weeks)_


End file.
